deckwarlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cards
' '''Cards, that's everything this game is about! If you want specific information about all available cards then you shouldn't hesitate to take a look at this list. '''Characteristics' : Apart from the basic stats hitpoints, damage and initiative cards also have other abilities that you should consider. :*Attack Count - this is one of the most if not the most important characteristic of cards. It doesn't only tell you how often your cards attack but also tells you if they attack multiple targets! '' There are 3 different kinds of attacking: single, splash and mass. :**Single attack - you attack 1 enemy :**Splash attack - you attack 1 enemy and its neighbours :**Mass attack - you attack all enemies :*Taunt - enemies are forced to attack you :*Taunt Breaker - chance to break taunt on attack :*Armor - reduces damage taken by a given amount :*Shield - DMG taken can't exceed a given amount :*Life Leech - restore HP when you attack. The healing value depends on DMG dealt :*Thorns - deal DMG to attackers, even when passively hit by splash or mass attacks (and abilities ?). Also important: Thorns ignore armor and don't kill, HP will stay at 1 :*Slots - each card has 1 - 6 slots that can be equipped with tokens. This can make weak creatures very strong. You could buff the initiative of "slow" cards or make tanks even taugher to beat. For more information click here ''Tip: Cards with the higher initiative attack first 'Forging Cards' The system is quite similar to the tokens. You forge 3 cards of the same type + level to get a card with a higher level. This works as follows CLevel 0 + CLevel 0 + CLevel 0 = CLevel 1 CLevel 1 + CLevel 1 + CLevel 1 = CLevel 2 CLevel 2 + CLevel 2 + CLevel 2 = CLevel 3 C = Card This means you need a total of 27 level 0 cards to get one level 3 card! Evolution '' Once you reached level 35 you get the possibility to evolve cards. ''Here you can evolve epic cards into legendary ones and legendary cards into mythical ones. Only level 3 cards can be evolved. Evolution costs gold or gems. ''Info: Since the latest update rare cards can be evolved to epics'' You only need one level 3 card to evolve, but don't forget that you need 27 cards of the same type to get a card to level 3. This means that you need an immense amount of legendary cards to get mythical cards. This basically means that it's not worth in any way to evolve epic cards into legendary ones, since level 3 epics are way stronger than level 0 legendaries. Even if you got 1 legendary card '''of the same type '''every day (which is unlikely to happen) you need 729 days to make a 3* mythical card. Ever thought about how many epic cards you need to get a 3* mythical card? Let's find out! (3*3*3)*(3*3*3)*(3*3*3) = 3^9 = 19683 epic cards Well, see you in 2050! Category:Game_Mechanics